


Where We Are

by subcutaneous7



Series: This Is What You Came For [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcutaneous7/pseuds/subcutaneous7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the life of Kara Danvers and Cat Grant, set after "This Is What You Came For."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> To all who have welcomed me into this fandom and been so kind in your reviews on my first SuperCat fic, thank you. I hope you enjoy!

“Wait...how many was that?”

“Number three,” Cat breathed as she stood in front of the mirror, dabbing the smooth, shimmering serum under her eyes.

Kara sat on the closed toilet seat, elbows on her knees, chin propped in her hands as she watched, learning her routine.

“You do this every day?” she sighed. “That seems...exhausting.

“Listen, you're not even thirty yet,” Cat huffed, twisting the lid on one jar of moisturizer before opening the next. “Come back to me then and we’ll see how ridiculous you think this is.”

“I didn't say it was ridiculous!” Kara shook her head. “I've just...never seen so many bottles of...stuff. I didn't know how much went into…”

“Why are you sitting here watching me?”

“Because…” she tried to come up with the best excuse. “I could watch you do anything, really.”

“I see,” Cat smirked, rubbing the lotion into her cheekbones. “And what about this particular observation do you find so fascinating?”

“Well…” Kara squirmed. They'd been together a month and she still got nervous when Cat put her in the hot seat. She doubted that would ever change. “I just...love...looking at you. Especially when you're relaxed, when don't have to be ‘on’ for other people, and it's just you...and me.”

Cat finished with the salve she was currently applying, tucking it back into her drawer. She turned towards Kara, leaning against the sink, her black, silk robe buckling at the waist, revealing a little more thigh as she brought one hand to her hip. Kara swallowed.

“Why do you think I do this?” she asked calmly.

“Do...what?” Kara gulped.

“Cover my face in a barrage of ointments that cost more than the insurance on my Maserati every night before we go to sleep?”

“I…” Kara felt at a loss. “Because...you want to take care of your skin. I get it! There's nothing wrong with…”

“How much plastic surgery do you think I've had?”

Kara’s mouth fell open. 

“Um…” she felt trapped. “I...don't know. Not that much, I...don't think. I haven't really thought about...”

“Nose, lips, eyes,” Cat began listing, using her fingers to count them off. “Breasts, chin, a tummy tuck after Carter. That's six, not including touch ups every now and then.”

“So,” Kara shrugged. “There's nothing wrong with that. It's your choice. Whether you’d had anything done or not, you'd still be beautiful.”

“How do you know that?” 

“Cat,” Kara stood, moving towards her, placing hands on silk, grasping onto the sharp hip bones she'd come to know so well. “What are you trying to…

“How quickly does your species age?” she asked.

Kara pulled back. She paused.

“Oh I see,” she breathed. “You're afraid you’ll be sixty and I'll still look like I'm in my twenties when...”

“Are you saying you won't?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I don't know,” Kara shook her head. “Kryptonians  _ do _ age normally. That's just part of being humanoid. My skin might have some resistance, but eventually, I'm going to look more like my mother than I do now.”

“And how old was she?” Cat continued. “When she made that hologram? Thirty eight or three hundred and eight?”

“Cat,” Kara spoke more firmly, stepping closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I  _ love you _ . For exactly who you are. Your age, your experiences...everything. What you do with your body, how you choose to maintain it or not is your decision, but…please, don't worry about what I'm going to look like or think or whatever else you're worried about, because it doesn't matter. I will always be younger. That's just the way it is. And hopefully, you love me for exactly who I am,  _ where _ I am, in this…”

“I do,” Cat whispered. “I guess I just got a little...apprehensive...a bit self conscious...with you watching.”

“You?” Kara smirked. “Self conscious? That's news to me.”

Cat rolled her eyes, leaning back against the sink as Kara trailed her eyes down the length of her slender torso, tracing her fingers along the opening of her robe.

“Even those of us with above average levels of confidence are entitled to our ‘off’ moments,” Cat shook her head. 

“Well,” Kara breathed, bringing both hands to the silk belt, undoing the knot. “All I see...when I look at you...is how...insanely...deliciously...hot you are…”

She kissed her neck, sliding the robe open, revealing a path of tan skin, the curve of breasts barely hidden. 

Cat’s hands went to Kara’s shoulders, eyes closing as she arched her long neck.

“What else…” Cat sighed. “Do you see…”

“I see,” Kara whispered. “Someone who...isn't just breathtaking...on the outside...but beyond that...even more beautiful...than anyone could ever...”

“Mmm,” Cat hummed, nuzzling her face as Kara pulled the robe open completely. “That's...nice…”

“It's true,” Kara shuddered, pushing the fabric off Cat’s shoulders, letting it fall to either side, pooling around her hips against the counter, leaving her naked. “I love...everything...about you...but sometimes...even the kindest, smartest, most talented people...need to be told how...incredibly... _ fucking _ ...sexy...they are…”

She looked at Cat’s back in the mirror, running her fingers over her spine, across the soft flesh, speckled here and there with adorable beauty marks, lowering her eyes to the swell of her globes, the dimpled place where they parted, pressed up against the counter.

“Oh  _ Kara _ ,” Cat smirked, shaking her head as she allowed herself to be pushed back further onto the white marble. “Always the optimist. I guess that's why I keep you around.”

“Is that...the only reason?” Kara whispered, smiling innocently against her cheek as she pressed her body against the mirror, Cat’s breath catching as the cold glass met her skin.

“Of course not,” she breathed, locking her legs around the younger blonde. 

Kara brought her hands to her breasts, palming them generously, stroking her tight, pink buds with her thumbs.

“These…” she spoke softly. “Are really...really...something.”

“You can do better than that,” Cat teased, tracing her nails over her back.

She pinched her nipples between her fingers. Cat gasped, hips sliding forward, connecting with Kara’s abs.

“I'm just saying…” Kara rasped. “They're...so...soft. Perfect. Just like…”

She moved on to her stomach, brushing her hand back and forth, lower, and lower, refusing to go too fast. Cat rolled her head against the mirror, lips pursed, before squeezing her legs a bit tighter, impatiently, around Kara’s hips.

“And I love…” Kara smiled. “God do I love...how strong you are…”

She ran her hands over her thighs, the tight, well defined muscles holding them together. Cat shivered, nipples going harder. Suddenly, she grabbed Kara’s tee shirt, pulling her close, until their noses were touching.

“Are you really going to make me beg?” she groaned.

Kara tilted her head forward, just enough to bring their lips into the slightest, softest, most barely there kiss. 

“Not this time,” she smirked.

Before Cat knew it, Kara’s hand was between her legs, cupping her, squeezing the warm, soft flesh, before trailing her fingers through her wetness. Cat gasped, bracing against the marble, until Kara was filling her up. 

She spread her legs, shifting her ass closer to the edge of the counter, allowing Kara to push all the way inside.

“Aaah,” she breathed.

Kara began moving, slowly at first, then steadily, hungrily, faster, in then out, then in again, a little deeper each time. Cat threw her arms behind her neck, thrusting her tight, clenching cunt against Kara’s hand, kissing her lips, letting their tongues slip and slide and fill each other’s mouths with the same hunger and depth and warmth. Kara continued pumping her arm, curling her fingers, giving her all that she could.

“Uuuuuungghhh,” Cat moaned, digging her heels into her lower back, pulling her deeper. “You...fuck me...so…”

Kara used all her strength, pushing deeper and deeper in, letting her fingers, her knuckles, slap inside, creating a sound that made her own knees weak. Cat’s head fell back against the mirror again, thighs stretched to their limits as Kara entered her firmly, but sweetly, their gaze held together in a trance. Cat looked down at Kara’s fingers moving masterfully within, hidden beneath soft hair and warm, welcoming flesh, then back up into her glowing, glistening blue eyes.

Kara grabbed Cat’s other hand, bringing it to her lips, sucking her long fingers into her mouth. She continued making love to her with the other, finding that balance between rough and rooted, safe and savage, between losing and finding themselves with every give and take.

Cat pulled her fingers away from Kara’s mouth, diving into her shorts, spreading her legs just enough to allow access to her sweet spot, fingering and flicking her swollen node, emboldening her to press into Cat even deeper.

“Agghhh,” Kara hissed, legs shaking as Cat continued to rub.

She pushed her away. Cat frowned at first, until she watched her drop to her knees, pulling her into her mouth. As much as she wanted to reciprocate, she was helpless when Kara licked her, falling further back against the mirror. 

“Oh…” her voice hitched. “Goddddd.”

She dug her hands into Kara’s hair, reveling in how soft and silky and long it was, watching her bury her face in her folds, nuzzling, licking, breathing her in, face coated, eyes closed until she opened them, pools of blue narrowed and focused, swallowing her up.

She brought her tongue to Cat’s aching clit, licking faster, faster, holding her knees in place, until she was shaking so hard, breath so heavy and shallow all at once, head thrashing.

“Onnnnngggghgod!” she cried. 

Kara brought her fingers back to her entrance, filling her up once more, feeling her grow impossibly tighter as she licked and licked until she came.

Cat’s mouth hung open, panting, face flushed, eyes shut. Kara waited until she opened them, green irises planted on her, before bringing her fingers to her mouth, sucking the flavor from them as she stood, falling towards her, pulling her close.

Cat melted against her. She held on tight, letting herself be held as Kara moved her hands into her short, blonde waves.

“Just...when I think…” she breathed against her ear. “It can't get any better...it does.”

Kara laughed a little, pulling back so she could bring her hands to her face. She adored her cheekbones, her eyes, her lips, all the best parts of her, those that spoke to exactly who she was, saying so much without words, though her voice, the way it carried her spirit, may have been the thing that made her feel the most at home.

“You alright?” she asked, pulling back a little when she felt the younger woman had been silent too long.

“Yes,” Kara shook herself from her thoughts. “Of course...I...was just...lost...a little...thinking of you.”

“I'm right here,” Cat smirked.

“I know,” she smiled.

She kissed her so softly it made Cat tremble again, sending goosebumps up the back of her neck.

“I should have waited…” she breathed. “Before putting these serums on my skin...if I knew you weren't finished with me.”

“I'm never finished with you,” Kara whispered.

“Fair enough,” Cat sighed. “But I do need to…”

“Of course,” she smiled.

Slowly, Kara pulled away, picking up Cat’s robe, handing it to her. 

Cat accepted it, eyeing Kara curiously as she reclaimed her seat. 

She slid the robe back up her arms, leaving it open, silently returning to her creams and formulas, twisting open another jar. 

Kara sat perched, chin in hands, beaming with adoration as she watched.


End file.
